solcufandomcom-20200213-history
Shamaldian
Shamaldians are a race of carnivorous humanoid insects native to the Seylinn Sands of Jebrak. Created by the gods Sjemerel and Zrued, who were later absorbed by the Ramaldian Sphere into Sehkra and Zussi(this origin was turned into the Ramaldian Myth Cauldron of Shamal). The entire race was enslaved by the Goblin Empire of old and converted to the Ramadian Sphere. When the Empire fell with the Cataclysm of Rorolak, most Shamaldians no longer had the independence necessary to survive in the ways of their ancestors and remained within the Republic cities, reading the goblin-altered version of their traditional folklores. Biology Over two meters tall, their bodies and six limbs are covered in carapace. They have a pair of arms with a small tube on the wrist to release poison, Hermit's Ill, a pair of of legs that end in a sort-of reverse hoof and a pair of back arms with deformed hands. Their heads are heavily armoured with a mask-like horn, and each eye is behind two holes, limiting vision. Their mouth is slightly revealed below. They have a huge plated thorax where their limbs come from. At last there is a cockroach like abdomen. Strength While their arm and leg strength is not exceptional for a two meter tall creature, their back arms are able to carry large weights. A wandering Shamaldian will often carry everything they need for a home on their backpack. Social skills Shamaldians are by nature extreme loners who only come together to share ancestral folklore or breeding. As such they don't have a natural need to socialize and find themselves more comfortable alone for large lengths of time. The Goblins found the Shamaldian disposition for solitude to be unnatural and inefficient so they unsuccessfully tried to breed it out. While the eugenics project failed it did cause some damage, with some being unable to leave urban centres with the fear that they would be alone(while secluding themselves), others manage to control their genetic flaws and join the military. Other are closed in mental institutions unable to break Zuskra Malady. Reproduction Shamaldians are a species of hermaphroditic wanderers. When they find another Shamaldian in the deserts they first work together to build safety and then proceed to mate. Afterwards, both depart in different directions with their eggs fertilized. Around 2-3 weeks later they will dig a hole in the sand (normally near water or cacti) and bury a single egg inside and then leave it. After birth the child has to fend for itself while feeding on the small creatures it finds until it gathers enough materials to wander. This birthing ritual will turn it into a independent being, helping the child will dampen its ability to think independantly and survivability. Shamaldians living in the slums of the republic tend to act slightly different, instead of being deposited alone all Shamaldians of the city deposit the eggs in same large pit of mud. Children raised from this instead of building their capability to be independent will build their ability to work together and fulfil a niche in the society to contribute. This process is however extremely flawed as most will not find such niches and will drive themselves to alcoholism and poverty. Others will enlist in the army. Sub-Races There were originally three Shamalian sub-races each one living in each region. * Seylinnean: The original wanderers of the Seylinn Sands that birthed most of the other sub-races. They have wine-coloured shells and they tend to be more roundish than the other original sub-races. * Alosean: Wanderers of the Alosean dunes most managed to escape slavery in the untamed rocky wilds of the west. They have dark brown shells and tend to be more squarish than the other original sub-races. * Idryan: These wanderers of the Idrya Desert went extinct once most of the dunes glassified. The Druids of the New Age pay well for their preserved corpses in the hope that they can restore this sub-race to life. They had light blue shells and were spikier than the rest. While the objective of the Goblin Empire to make Shamaldians less socially awkward failed, it had the unexpected side effect of granting them a myriad of colourful and differently shaped carapaces. Each city has its own common sub-race of Shamaldian and they tend to mate with those of their own sub-races. * Nations * Goblin Empire: They were enslaved for their ability to carry heavy weights either to work on supply caravans or heavy labour. * Republic of Jebrak: After they were freed those that remained in the Republic turned into poverty and remained in the slums, specially those around Shalm Zir. Others joined the military to carry heavy weights. Category: Race Category: Bestiary Category: Organisms Category: Animals Category: Hexoraxians Category: Shamaldians